scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemlock
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Swords of Heaven. Hemlock and the Swords of Heaven universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. ***Information on this page is subject to change, as I am writing Swords of Heaven without an outline. I know where I want it to go, but as far as the events go, that's up to whatever I want to create in the moment.*** Appearance Hemlock has fluffy black hair, but he usually wears a black bandanna, so it's seldom seen. He has one earring in his left ear, and it's green and diamond-shaped. He isn't sure what the gemstone is, but he calls it an emerald for simplicity's sake. It's probably some other green rock. He usually wears black armor, and yes, he goes around in it 90% of the time. The other 10%, he's wearing pajamas, and they are very grown-up pajamas with rubber duckies on them. Personality Hemlock's main trait is something called distrust, because, well, he's learned the hard way that you can't trust people. The only people who continue to deserve his trust are those in his small group of friends, who he treasures dearly (though he is also quite mean to them at times). He is fond of pranks, mostly those involving various plants that can do things to people. Poisoning is something he takes seriously, and not something he would do to a friend, but spiking a friend's drink with a plant that will have them in the lavatory for an extended period of time? Haha. He doesn't smile or laugh a whole lot, but once he starts laughing, it's very hard for him to stop. Whatever made him laugh seems to get funnier with every passing second, and he just keeps wheezing hysterically. He's very loyal to his friends and is particularly protective of Lilac. He will step in if he sees someone being bullied or treated poorly and thus has a reputation for standing up for others. While he knows he should take charge and be the leader, he prefers leading with others because he doesn't want all the responsibility. It stresses him out quite a bit, and that makes him wonder why he even challenged the former lord of the Howling Moor. Abilities Poison Hemlock knows a lot about various poisons and knows which ones work the fastest. He also knows all the antidotes, if there are any for that particular poison, so while he may be the killer, he may also be the savior. Resistance to Poison Since Hemlock uses so much poison, naturally, he would want to be immune to it. So he built up resistance to it, taking small amounts over time, and eventually, only the very strongest of poisons could do anything to him. Later, his genes were altered to render him immune to all biological attacks, so at that point, poison could do absolutely nothing to him. Poisonous Blood Hemlock bleeds a toxic green substance that melts anything it comes into contact with. Needless to say, this makes those who know about it very reluctant to get into a fight with him. Occupation Hemlock is a samurai lord, his power under threat by the Empress and her Council of Fates. Relationships Lilac Lilac is one of the servants in his castle; she helps him with pretty much everything, and they talk often. They also frequently eat meals together. That is, outside on a picnic blanket or on a tower balcony, because forget the dining hall. Lilac thinks Hemlock is out of her league because he has way more money than she does and that he would never be interested in someone like her, but she couldn't be more wrong. Hemlock is crazy in love with her and couldn't care less about money or marrying an upper-class woman for more political power - he wants Lilac and only Lilac. Except marrying her could get them both killed. The Empress He isn't scared of her, but she admittedly makes him uneasy. He's not sure what her motives are, and he doesn't like that she's trying to take away his power and that of all the great samurai lords. She's trying to throw the world into a new era, where she rules everything and the samurai are hers to control, and Hemlock isn't having it. The Jonin They are fairly close acquaintances, though Hemlock has never seen his face. Hemlock is a close ally of the Lunar clan, being a master of poison himself, and he often works with the Jonin and his ninja. Snowdrop Snowdrop is a ninja who delivered him a message from Lady Dusk in the form of a mysterious book. Hemlock has yet to read it, but knows it contains information pertaining to the alliance Dusk supposedly wants to form. Nightshade Nightshade one of the only people Hemlock truly trusts, and they've been friends - practically brothers - for a long time. They grew up together on the Howling Moor, and Hemlock once saved him from a terrible poison. While Hemlock grew up to succeed his mother as the daimyo of Howling Moor and its surrounding lands, ruling from Howling Castle, Nightshade became one of his samurai, more than willing to risk his life in battle for him. Hemlock would do the same for him in an instant. Lady Dusk He has never met her and only knows that she wishes to create an alliance between her province, the Frostbite Peaks, and Hemlock's province, the Howling Moor. Hemlock isn't sure why Dusk chose a ninja as her messenger and suspects a plan to assassinate him. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy was his creator. Hemlock hasn't seen him in years, and he's thankful for that. Trivia *He was collectively named by my mom and I. **My mom calls him Hemmy... *His name is frequently misspelled "Hamlock" because guess who can't spell. *He has a bread addiction. Quotes "Yeah. It kind of sucks. I can't say it's been fun ruling the Moor..." (Hemlock to Nightshade) "Maybe, but what's the fun in that?" (Hemlock to Nightshade, regarding getting a sufficient amount of sleep) "It doesn't any sense, not to someone with two hours of sleep." (Hemlock to Nightshade) "Every man who's attempted to bring death to my doorstep has had it returned, and very slowly and painfully at that..." (Hemlock to Snowdrop) "No. THIS is our third samurai." (Hemlock to Nightshade about Lilac) "It's a damn nice floor." (Hemlock to Nightshade when the former offers to sleep on the floor at the inn, as the furniture is lacking) "She's a friend. If you want to keep your head, I suggest you show her some respect." (Hemlock to a Fate in the village, regarding Lilac) Gallery Coming soon! Reference Images I do not own these images. They are here for reference and reference only. Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Males